gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 283
Introduction As Gintoki watched Tama consulting to customers at Otoso's Snack Bar, he comes up with an idea of trying to make money, by having Tama receive confessions from people in a confessional booth. Unfortunately, Gintoki and the Shogun become involved in an unbelievable mess. Plot The Yorozuya watches Tama giving advice to a customer in Otose's bar and asks what was going on. Otose states that one day the men decided to confess to her, creating a long queue of men wishing for her advice. She admits that despite this, she wasn't getting much customers as some had sworn to quit drinking. Still, Otose was happy that Tama was enjoying her role of helping people. Gintoki suddenly grins as he tells Otose that he will help both the robot and the bar. The next day see both Tama and Gintoki standing in front of a makeshift chapel next to the bar. Gintoki states to the confused Tama that she now has her very own shop to listen to other people. He admits that everyone will be happy: Tama can still help, the humans who confess will feel better... and Gintoki will become richer!!! Gintoki watches behind the chapel while Tama sits in a room with a low window, where the customer sits across from and most of their face is hidden from view and their voice is distorted for privacy. It isn't long before the guests arrive. * First Shinpachi: works under an apprenticeship with an useless boss and calls him a slew of names. Confesses that as he was cleaning his boss' room, he threw a mop and accidentally destroyed the boss' figurine. The samurai and the robot agree that the boss deserved it and tells the confessor he's forgiven. The person sighs in relief before talking out the fixed figurine (Of Ketsuno Ana) and smashes it with a hammer, mocking the boss' obsession with it as creepy. *'SecondKagura'': an alien visiting Earth to find a husband yet he is useless as well as a slew of bad things. She confesses that while doodling at her sleeping husband's face, a mop was flying at her and in reflex she chopped it in two, one half stabbing a figurine and the other half stabbed the husband... even though he didn't appear to be affected by it. Gintoki suspects the two stories are connected but insists that like the first, the husband deserved it and her sins are forgiven. The person is relieved despite the fact that the mop is still lodged in the husband. Gintoki says that it is his cross to bear... right before seeing a mop stabbed in his behind. Tama says that he had had it ever since the two met today. And Gintoki believes that the two confessors were his charges but shakily brushes it off until... *'''ThirdSadaharu: has a useless owner and gives bad names about him. Confesses that in trying to poop on the sleeping owner, it came out looser spreading all the way to where a coworker was mopping. The coworker slipped on the poop, accidentally threw the mop where another coworker chopped it in half with a part of the mop stabbing the owner's behind. Due to a spinal reflex, the owner's head slammed into the dog's crotch, making the animal fly out the apartment door and landing on top of someone. Unable to revive the person, the dog fearfully took the body and hid it in his owner's closet. Enraged that the three 'confessors' had not only disrespected him and ruined his figurine and his behind but also killed someone and dumping the problem on him, Gintoki commands the dog to throw the body in the river. *'FourthMatsudaira'': sobbingly confesses that he and a friend had snuck out of the castle to wander around the streets until an animal fell on top of them, knocking them out. When the confessor came to, his partner "Shou-chan" was nowhere to be found and he thinks is dead. Gintoki realizes to his horror that the person Sadaharu killed and hid in the closet was the freaking Shogun!!! Unaware of the predicament, Tama advises that Shou-chan may be alive plus he should search through closets to find him. The grateful confessor agrees while Gintoki believes he's in the clear due to his advice to Sadaharu. *'''FifthHasegawa: confesses the belief that he betrayed a friend's trust. Homeless, he states that the friend had 'allowed' him to stay at his home but because the friend was also poor, he had been stealing nothing but dog food and half puddings to eat. He says that he was surprised by his 'room' door opening and being thrown into the river and struggled to make his way here, soaking wet. Gintoki realizes Hasegawa was in the same closet as the Shogun and in its haste and panic, Sadaharu threw the wrong body! He commands Hasegawa to throw himself and the other body in the closet into the river and try to remain submerged. *'SixthSarutobi'': confesses that she may have annoyed her 'boyfriend' when she saw Hasegawa enter the closet and throw the two of them into the river; she was able to knock Hasegawa out and struggle to the chapel, also soaking wet. She believes it was because she ate the pudding that was unknowingly being eaten by the Madao. Gintoki begins to doubt that the Shogun was in his closet and that what had happen to him was just a coincidence. He tells Sacchan that her 'boyfriend' will forget about it after she buys new pudding. Sacchan is relieved and shows the Shogun's corpse, stating how it helped her survive the river, and then leaves. A panicked Gintoki asks Tama to retrieve what Sacchan was holding and drop it off at the police, leaving him alone. *'''SeventhYamazaki: Confesses that he ate the pudding cup Tama left behind, instead of the Shogun, in front of the Shinsengumi. An annoyed Gintoki decides to use the inspector as a way to get off suspicion. He tells Yamazaki that Tama found the Shogun's corpse but knew she may end up in trouble. Gintoki commands him to tell Hijikata that the Joui Patriots were behind the assassination and fake a dying message that says 'Zura', then Yamazaki can taste Tama's pudding again. *'EighthHijikata'': Hijikata unknowingly tells Gintoki that in investigating the Shogun's death, he found his subordinate out cold and the 'dying message' extended. It turns out Katsura stopped by and had written out if Gintoki had killed a boss in a game. Hijikata misinterprets it and comes to the conclusion that Gintoki was responsible for the assassination. *'''Ninth: a panicking Gintoki sees the new confessor turning out to be the living and breathing Shogun! Relieved, he breaks through the wall and confesses that he had been using this confessional for ill gains and that he will never do this again, to a bemused Shogun. The relief is short-lived however as the Shogun reveals that someone had found him in the middle of the road with amnesia and that he was turning over a new leaf with said person. That person turns out to be Katsura, jovially declaring Shige Shige a new Joui. A stunned and broken Gintoki watches as the two walk away while the Shinsengumi arrive and arrest him without a struggle. Characters *Tama *Otose *Catherine *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu *Matsudaira Katakuriko *Hasegawa Taizou *Sarutobi Ayame *Yamazaki Sagaru *Hijikata Toushirou *Tokugawa Shige Shige *Katsura Kotarou Trivia *When Gintoki states that except for Inoki, everyone's chins look the same, it is in reference to Antonio Inoki, an ex-wrestler with a large chin. *Remember that Ketsuno Ana's name is a pun on "ketsu no ana" meaning a**hole. *When Tama tells Catherine how "Gero"-tesque she is. Catherine replies by referencing Dr. Gero from Dragon Ball Z and also, mentioning Krillin. Category:Episodes